Slayers PHANTOM
by Lady Geuna
Summary: 369 years after the death of the last living Slayer, a new order, the Hall of Races punishes Xellos Metallium for an act ordered by Zellas. Now he's thrown into a world no one was prepared for, where old friends live again... XF, XL, GL, ZA
1. Beginning of the end? Or the end of the ...

Disclaimer: Slayers in not mine, and I did not get permission from its creator/owner/producers to use their characters, etc. However, since I am writing this for my own please (and hopefully the pleasure of others), and not for profit, I'm sure they won't mind. 

Note: In my view, since there aren't any fanfics, or maybe just ever few, that can stay by the rules of the Slayers universe. Thus, it is my opinion that all fanfics take place in a sort of parallel reality. Basically, some of the personalities may change (Or the personalities stay that same and the looks of the characters change, what they do.), events may change, characters may or may not be there. It's the same world, but with different possibilities. Thus, there are infinite possibilities out there. This is one of them. 

This is what _may_ happen in 369 years into the Slayers future, but who is to be certain. _Heehee _Well, that's what fanfics are for, ne? Basically, all character personalities are exactly like they are in Slayers, minus a few modifications with Xellos. Well... considering what's happening to him...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slayers PHANTOM

By Lady Geuna

Rated: PG for now (_Some_ _language_.), some chapters may get violent.

Couples: X/F _understanding_/possible romance in future, L/G friendship/romance, L/X friendship/romance, A/Z friendship/romance. (All types of relationships are developing, you shall see.)

Summary: 369 years after the death of the last living Slayer, a new order, the Hall of Races punishes Xellos Metallium is punished for an act ordered by Zellas. Now he's thrown into a world that no one would've been prepared for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slayers PHANTOM

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue: Beginning of the end? Or the end of the beginning?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Have you known true punishment? True suffering, alone? Hm... No. I don't mean imprisonment where you're trapped in a stone box, trapped in darkness, without a soul to talk to (I happen to like the darkness, anyway.). I mean imprisonment where you are set free into the world, with certain things given to you, and certain things taken away. And your soul is worn on your sleeve so that everyone can see who you really are inside.

And they are terrified.

Know this, and know true suffering. For a world that gives no grief. I wonder how it would be if I were able to "feed" as I used to, but now, I can't... No longer...

You're wondering about there people that did this to me...? What has happened? Hm, that's the first time anyone has asked me for so long... All right.

For one, it would appear that Golds, Ancients and Mazoku are more intelligent than I together when put in the same room.... More sadistically creative.

You want to know, do you...? Well.... Here it is...

First, I had to wait... As a group of petty fools determined my fate in counsel. I wouldn't expect them to go easy on me. Would you? After all, I took pleasure in such things... But I would enjoy it more it I could execute punishment first hand...

I wish killing gave as much pleasure...

This is my story...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Present date, 369 years after the (natural) deaths of the last living "Slayer", King Zelgadis Greywards de Sailoon. The last of the Golden and Ancient Dragons form Katahto Mountains have found each other and created a small but growing race, and have reasserted themselves as defenders of light in the world. The court of the Hall of Races is in session. 

Break session is in order. 

Final decision to be had in fifteen minutes...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The main hall was a glorious sight for the group which walked forward. They would be the last to give there decision... 

The room seemed without walls, endless in all directions (Probably like some pocket dimension.). Three separate areas had been built, each with a shrine. To the left where the Golden elders, with their shrine to Flare Dragon, which shown bright gold. To the right were the Mazoku elders, with their shrine to Ruby Eye, which was almost so black you couldn't see any detail besides it's horrible ruby colored eyes. And in the middle, sharing jointly with the two other shrines, were the Ancient elders, who stood completely neutral compared to the others. A large pentagram (A magic circle.) was the only thing that marred the perfect blackness of the marble floor. All of them starred at the group as they hesitantly walked forward.

There was one and only one empty seat, which still stood behind the Goldens table. 'That Gold had been the one Xellos... The one _Zellas_...' The bang of a gavel startled him back to reality and the booming voice of an Ancient elder filled his pointy ears. 

"Have you made a decision?"

A member if the group, Malagei (An Ancient), regarded the others one last time. Then he nodded. "Yes. We have decided..." 

"And what have you decided," a female member of the Mazoku council demanded impatiently.

"Guilty, my Lords."

As they were asked to leave, all elders lowered there heads in a silent bow of prayer: no one could be certain as to which God that beseeched. Not now... Now that those old times were passing quickly. They looked back one more time to see the anger in the Mazoku elders, the quiet satisfaction of the Golds, and the dignified indifference of the Ancients. 

But no one said anything. None would dare.

The counsel all looked toward the pentagram in the middle on the floor. A burst of blue light came forth, and in an instant it was occupied by a crouching figure who had been forcibly teleported there. He did not raise his head from what seemed like a bow, and his hands were chained loosely to the circle. He didn't speak. He didn't move...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Again the Ancients, being the voice of total neutrality, spoke for them all.

"Do you have anything to say?"

Silence.

No, he would not answer them...

"Do you wish any final requests before punishment is cast?"

Silence, but the figure stirred slightly. The movement cause the energy around him to crackle with blue sparks.

"Do you wish to say any last regards to anyone?"

The Mazoku finally raised his head, a smile that had been there unknowingly the whole time greeted them. "Iya. No one."

"Are you sure?"

He opened his eyes, glaring only for the sack of ripping just a little bit of fear from these fools before he was to be killed, or exiled, or whatever they were planning. "If I were to name anyone, they would be hunted, ne?" He grinned when they stiffened. "You are fools," he said, something in his voice made it sound like it was supposed to be funny, a joke. "You can't go against the law of our Mother, though you have tried. Just for that you are all doomed. No one has ever listened to you willingly. How you got this far us beyond me..."

"It is proof that what we are doing is L-sama's will. We would be glade if she struck us down if it were needed, but it's obvious that she thinks that we're doing something just." He smirked. "You won't understand, would you?"

"_You_ obviously don't understand, either. Mazoku do not know "justice". If you think they do... than you're the _fool_." He narrowed his eyes a little bit more, his smile widening cunningly. "And L-sama is probably humoring you. She does have a marvelous sense of humor, doesn't she? Very enigmatical, I would say. For when the moment you all are struck down the sweeter your humiliation and damnation."

The elders were outraged, but they held in their anger the best they could (Though it was impossible to hide it for him.). It was true, they were risking it all. Their cause was separate from all others, and in a sense (At least to them "only in a sense".) they were using force and fear against others. But the elders were too deluded in their sense of superiority to think of any other way. 

All eyes except the prisoner turned toward the grand door to the hall as they swung open with great force. There was a lot of screaming and yelling, and the sound of stone cracking. The two doors swung as far as they could before slamming into the walls with a thunderous _crash_, drowning out all other noise for several seconds, and making web-like cracks all along the length of the walls. 

Through the doors stormed a blond women, obviously a Golden, her angry red face contrasting her other pale feature completely. She had gripped in her gloved hands a large mace, which had obviously been used recently judging by the way she was panting in exhaustion. 

"How _dare_ you not allow me to enter in these proceedings," she screamed, letting her mace fall to the floor, creating a semi-huge creator. "And you call yourself people of _justice_ and _light_!? How _dear_ you!"

The elders were not phased. "You are Filia Ul Copt, aren't you?"

"You couldn't have possibly forgotten me already," she snapped. "Even you people would remember."

"I remember," a Mazoku elder said, standing. "You are the one who defended this creature." He gestured to the kneeling form before them.

Filia seemed to notice the figure in the center of the floor for the first time. He had blended into the dark marble so that she hadn't seen him. "Xellos…"

Xellos didn't look up at her, still bowing, his bangs covering his glaring eyes, his smile never wavering. "Filia-san, you shouldn't make such a ruckus now. They might punish you, too..."

A Golden elder stood. "We _never_ judge unfairly. You have committed the murder of one of our fellow elders, and that is an unforgivable crime! He has been given a proper trial. All have decided "guilt"--"

"--Of course they, would, they would be too afraid to say otherwise--"

"--AND," the Gold elder screamed, outraged my Filia's interruption, "he will be sentenced with a punishment fit for his crime!!"

Filia stomped her foot, enraged. "He was following orders! You know that very well, all of you! His is a general and priest of a Mazoku Lord, and you know she has more authority over _you_!"

The other Golds eyes bore into Filia's, her features set like cold stone. "And you're saying that his actions were just?"

Filia faltered. "I… I-NO, I...!" She bowed her head, taking one deep, shuttering breath. "Never…. But don't you see? He is Mazoku, it is his nature… He's…" She seemed at a lose of words. 

She had come in here, demanding to defend him, but had nothing to actually say. 'How like you, Filia-san...'

"He has helped save this world before," she said tightly. "He faced the true, and helped Lina Inverse and the others to _save_ the world from Dark Star. Don't that mean anything!? And you have no right to claim that the death of one is superior all those _you_ have killed to fulfill this insane system of your! You _Tyrants_!"

"Don't make us punish you along with him," an Ancient threatened, his voice dripping with venom. "You will learn it is best to hold your tongue."

A Mazoku glared at her with blood red eyes. "We pass judgment now."

Filia looked panicked, and she tried to touch Xellos' back, but got shocked viscously. "Xellos-san, just plead innocence, _please_..."

"He has had his time for that--"

"Blame Zellas, she has no right to do this to you!!" She looked around desperately and screamed out only name that came to mind, to the only person close enough to hear her. "Val-chan!!!" 

A response can immediately. She jumped when Val teleported to her side. Though he was slightly rough around the edges from battle, he nevertheless fine. "Gomen, Filia-san, they're really strong..." He saw Xellos and the emotional state of his mother. Worried, he placed a hand on her trembling shoulder. "Nani…?"

"Get Zellas," she yelled, pushing his hand away suddenly. "You can teleport there, please! Hurry! She would not listen to me!"

Val shook his head, whispering in Filia's ear so the elders couldn't hear. "You know that Zellas can't come here. Like Xellos... If she does come then the counsel will get both her _and_ Xellos."

"Anno…"

"Xellos wouldn't want his master taken, too," he said quietly, sadly. "He's willing to sacrifice himself for her. And no matter what they do, as long as they don't kill him we have a chance of getting him back, ne?"

"But what if they _do_ kill him--" A voice cut her off.

"Xellos Metallium," the Ancient elder boomed, "your punishment is as spoken." He began to read from a long scroll, speaking slowly. "Your punishment… is exile."

Xellos smirked (Still not making eye contact.) only because he heard Filia sigh in relief. 

"However, you will be stripped of all power possible. Because of this, your life will drawn from you until you die in a matter of years, though the length of time depends on your actions on this next world."

"Another dimension will do," a Golden remarked.

A Mazoku smirked, continuing. "There, you will have a second curse upon you, so that whomever lays eyes upon you will see your blackened soul. You won't be able to hide your ugly inner self behind a human face anymore."

"Everyone will see you for what you really are," another Golden said without emotion.

Filia was outraged that this counsel could cast a punishment so cruel (Oh, how little she knew). "This is wrong! Can't you see that!? Stop this!"

Val held her back, holding her by her wrists as she tried to reach for Xellos. "Filia-san, please--"

"Xellos-san no NAMAGOMIIIII!!!"

Xellos sweat dropped, which seemed totally out of place with the situation. But nevertheless, he flashed a two finger victory sign in her direction. He knew it would annoy the counsel to the end of their days. As energy gathered around him, he suppressed any urges he had to yell or make any sound. Though it was hard... 

For the first time in his existence. 

This feeling... 

His power, a small yet significant part of his being, was ripped away viscously. With a burst of light, the circle was empty, and a pair of shattered chained shackles now lay scattered along the floor...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Filia had collapsed to the floor. There was so much anger pulsing through her that she could hardly believed it herself. She beat her fists on the marble, the sound of she made in the process echoed through the room. Through the silence. 

Filia barely felt it as Val, her dear grown son, helped her up. She didn't hear a word from the elders, but she knew they were watching, listening just in case she said something. So she did.

"You will all get what you disserve," she muttered angrily, refusing to looks at them as tears filled her eyes. "Maybe Xellos did deserve this, but you can't fight your own nature, that is what I have learned form him. From everything." 

She was being led away by Val, but she didn't protest, continuing to speak, her voice sounding almost broken.

"But you don't even follow your own nature… You don't know what justice is…"

'Again, others die because of a few... because of their belief in their _own_ justice...'

It wasn't right...

With that, she disappeared around the corner with Val, leaving the elders to think to themselves. 

They easily dismissed the topic in under a minute…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xellos ~

And thus, it had begun for me. I didn't know what was in store for me really. How would a mortal response to the sight of my soul.

Yes, some Mazoku have souls. Everything with a mind has a soul. Though, those souls such as mine aren't considered souls at all, really. Not in the strongest sense. I was one that had a soul so black and twisted that it made all those around me shrink back in terror.

And I couldn't even enjoy that... Couldn't feed anymore... I no longer had the power to kill them in the blink of an eye.

I couldn't do anything as so many came after me, tortured me, _hated_ me... 

For years....

And years....

No longer would my smile hide what I truly am...

Oh, you still wonder about me...? Hm, interesting. That is a first... really. I almost feel... 'Happy'. for that...? Maybe that is the word... I don't know what it is like to be happy, as you humans do. Maybe I will find that someday, but not now...

So, you want to know, hm? Than I shall.

My journey was to be long and hard.... 

... and even _I _didn't anticipate my meeting with a few.... forgotten souls.... old friends from my past...

No, I didn't anticipate that at all...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued...?

REVIEW PLEASE!!! 

Well, was it what you thought it would be? I know, I know, a lot of pointless stuff in the beginning... but it was to get the point across, okay!?

I there's at least a few people out their who would like me to keeping going. Please review if you can.

Thank you.

Geuna~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The Phantom

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry this took so long to get out. I'd been kicked off that computer for quiet some time. And just so you know, this is Slayers PHANTOM as in "Phantom of the Opera". And I'm not talking like the musical, I'm talking about the book "Phantom", 

Geuna~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Slayers in not mine, and I did not get permission from its creator/owner/producers to use their characters, etc. However, since I am writing this for my own please (and hopefully the pleasure of others), and not for profit, I'm sure they won't mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slayers PHANTOM

By Lady Geuna

Rated: PG for now (_Some_ _language_.), some chapters may get violent.

Couples: X/F _understanding_/possible romance in future, L/G friendship/romance, L/X friendship/romance, A/Z friendship/romance. (All types of relationships are developing, you shall see.)

Summary: 369 years after the death of the last living Slayer, a new order, the Hall of Races punishes Xellos Metallium is punished for an act ordered by Zellas. Now he's thrown into a world that no one would've been prepared for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slayers PHANTOM

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part One: The Phantom

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, since you are so very _eager_ to stay... than I suppose can tell my tale... Ha! Do you know what I feel like right now? I feel like an old man sitting before his grandchildren to tell some life lesson. Hm... Life lesson indeed. 

I am old, I have been for hundreds, _thousands_ of years, but the only difference now is that I can actually feel my age. I do not get gray hair, or sagging flesh, or aching bones... I have a soul(yes, my "blackened, oh so evil" soul)that's been chipped away, piece by piece with a rusty pick that never seems to dull and lose it's sharp edge. The years have weighed heavily on me by now...

So, anyway, my story... 

Well, I can't say that appearing in another world wasn't a shock, or at least in this case. 

I would've assumed they would send me to the world of Death Fog, or maybe even Dark Star (Those worlds that have been taken by darkness or are still in chaos, as our Mother so wished.). Or maybe even the world of Chaotic Blue(1). 

Yes. I assumed that I was in the world of Chaotic Blue from then on, unless the magic used on me was far more advanced than I'd thought...

I stood in a field, which was rather... peaceful... An odd feeling of peace that I wasn't used to... I'll try to explain that later. Anyway. Though everything seemed so "peaceful", as I called it, I could tell the world was suffering from some sort of draught. Everything was dried out and brown, though having the appearance of once being lush and green, and one little flame could easily turn everything around me into smoldering ashes.

This, at least, brought a _true_ smile to my face.

I am a sadist. What else do you expect of me?

But fun could wait(damn that fact). First, I had to figure out where I was exactly. Where to go. What to do now that I was here.

I wished to just.... think. And since I had nowhere to teleport, I began walking(I wished I had my staff, which was taken away from be earlier.). It appeared to be either late summer or early fall in this world, because the sun seemed especially warm, yet the wind was blowing very steadily, and at one point became strong enough to nearly knock me off balance(It's been I while since I'd ever stumbled... well, not on purpose, anyway.).

Within the first three hours I became aware of a few interesting, if not daunting, facts (Some bothered me more than others.).

First, my sense of hearing was dulled, though not by much. Normally I could be able to hear the sound of pin falling from miles and miles away, but now I found that I would only be able to hear a twig snapping form a few hundred yards away. It was an... odd change. 

Second, I could barely sense my own magic... Maybe this could be due to the fact that my senses have been diminished as a whole, but I couldn't be sure... However, this led my to believe my powers were indeed only had a fraction of what they had been...

Third, I was more than a little disturbed to find that my astral form was.... well, it's hard to explain( After all, my astral body is the shape of a _cone_). Now I... My astral form seemed.... _human_... I even smelled like one... I was still Mazoku, but I had been minimized, _weakened_. I had been... well, it's hard to explain it properly, so I will leave you with have I've already told you.

These last facts led to my forth, and final realization.

I was disguised. Because I felt so human. Not that I have anything against human, they are very interesting creatures, indeed. But now that I had been brought down the their level... I hated it. 

I hated it...

I could hate... What? Yes, of course I could hate! But never like _this_... It... hurt... I was feeling pain, though not physically. And then... fear... I was afraid? Fear became panic, and panic became confusion, and confusion into frustration. I didn't understand this at all. If you must know, Mazoku _do_ feel such emotions. Even love (Though it happens so rarely it's usually not taken into account, and can cause the Mazoku itself to become ill... Love can have different form. I myself, have a love for violence. Insanity is always a pleasure to feed on... Anyway!). We feel these emotions often, in some cases. But they are easily controlled or even expelled from the mind. But now I couldn't get rid of any of them!

Humans are much more complicated than I thought...

It was around this time that I saw a dirt rode about a half mile ahead. A new question entered my mind. Could I still teleport? I hadn't tried it yet. Would I be able to? Could I teleport right to that dirt road ahead? Disappear and reappear all in the same instant...?

I don't know, but something told me that I was trying to prove something to myself. There was hope... and dread... I realized how human that was, and I insisted to myself that this was just a simple experiment. I meant nothing to me.

__

Nothing...

Ha! That was a lie...

So, I took a deep breath, and I concentrated... Teleporting is normally more of a reflex, but in this case I felt that I would need to. And how right I was. In an instant I was standing no longer in the field of overgrown, dying grass and crop, but on the first road that had been far in the distance a second ago...

And then I feel.

All my energy had been practically drained from my body and I could no longer support myself on my own feet. My legs gave way, and I lay, shivering with fatigue and pain. My insides burned. I could hardly move at all. So... at least I knew I could teleport... but it took far too much energy... so much that... it felt like it nearly killed me.

Oh, and this next event was very interesting... Very.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sir...? Sir, are you alright?"

Someone was calling to him. Xellos hadn't noticed that cart coming up, or when the man had come to help. He had fallen into his stomach, and that had been a few minute ago. Yes, he'd been lying on the ground for a while. 

"Sir, are you alright," the man repeated.

Xellos sat up now, feeling a bit confused about what had happened. "Yes... Yes, I am." He was, he just needed a little rest. He looked up to the man who had helped him. The man's expression showed relief for about a second.

Before he screamed in terror.

The man, a fellow who looked to be some sort of merchant in his middle ages, stumbled away as quickly as his legs could carry him. "Oh my God, stay! S-Stay _away_!!"

Xellos really had no idea what was wrong with this man, though he was awfully curious. He could also tell that he wasn't able to feed off of the mans fear(And he would've tasted so delicious...). Xellos got to his feet, following after the man as he was attempting a hasty retreat, having climbed back onto his horse drawn cart and was fumbling clumsily for the reins. But he wouldn't get away so easily.

"Keep away from me, monster! Stay away!!"

No, this wouldn't do at all...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His death had been a quick one, just a quick snap of the neck. And I felt something new now... 

Guilt. 

It was a terrible feeling. And a very powerful one, indeed. From that day forward, I would learn that guilt follows you wherever you go and for all eternity...

A threw the mans body onto the road, leaving it there for any sort of animal who would want to eat it. I decided I wouldn't care. I will never know, even to this day, who that man was. I took his cart, however, and covered myself with a hook cloak, which the man had been wearing. For the time being I discarded my outer tunic and cloak. I wanted to draw as little attention to myself as possible, I figured. 

After riding the card for about an hour I had reached a nearby town. It was very small and similar to the ones in the New World. And as far as I could tell, there was no magic here. That, at least, gave me some sense of superiority. I soon abandoned the cart in the middle of the cobblestone street as managed to "disappear" into the crowd of people. Luckily, no one paid me any notice as I didn't appear too conspicuous. I discovered I was in the town of Wasiar. An... odd name, I will say that. I'd never heard of it before(But of course I wouldn't have, would I?). It was a small town, and in the middle of nowhere, unlike the so-called "great cities" I heard a number of people talking about.

I wanted very much to find a mirror, to get a look at my own face. For some reason, the expression of terror on that man's face wouldn't leave my mind. But I did remember what those people in the Hall of Races had said...

__

/"Whomever lays eyes upon you will see your blackened soul. You won't be able to hide your ugly inner self behind a human face anymore..."/

Obviously, I had discovered the complete truth to that statement... I could've allow anyone to see me, otherwise I could be in big trouble...

Actually, I was doing rather well with remaining unnoticed until I bumped into a young women and my hood slipped down.

It wasn't long until all those around me began screaming and moving away. How odd, even Zelgadis had never gotten this sort of reaction for... most people. I don't know what he was always complaining about. I had attempted to escape from these people, but I soon found myself being attacked rather brutally with fists and other weapons. They were screaming the strangest things. It seemed that they thought I was some sort of demon, or the devil himself(Had this been any other time I might've been flattered.).

Of course, humans could be so cruel.

I think I finally had the since to attempt teleporting once more. I didn't care where, really, but I had to try. 

Once again I concentrated, and I disappeared just as a rather large dark skinned fellow was bringing down a rock on my skull. I had taken myself into an alley, I think. A dark one, luckily. No one heard me crashing into crates and other garbage back there, and I would allow myself to fall asleep this time. I was now exhausted again, but this time beyond my capacity to cope.

So, there you have it.

What? You thought it was going to be something more? Well, as you can possibly imagine, I had to live the next, oh, three year as such. That's making part of an incredibly long story short. A lot can happen in such a short time, though I know now that time can pass with incredible slowness... I had to hide, to steal, and to kill to stay alive, being as mortal as I am. And I find myself becoming more and more human each day. I have so many regrets, you understand, and my body is becoming weaker, though I do not age. I find I am no longer able to teleport, which was my one defense against physical attack. Using regular spells weakened my just as much as teleporting, and if I tried using combat magic in a fight I would only take down a few, leaving the rest to kill me while I'm down. 

I hate my life.

I really do.

Sometimes I wonder what things are like in my world... the world I had been banished from. I wonder what Filia is doing right now.... Valgarv....

Oh, that is just sick. I actually _miss_ her... I get this... strange, _strange_ feeling when I think of Filia. I would find myself thinking about her often. You see, I had no one, this whole time. I had become incredibly lonely.

Heehee, so _this_ is what insanity is like, hmm? Well, I guess that's what it could be. I really have no idea.

And I had been very incorrect about there being no magic in this world. Oh, how I had been wrong. Yes, magic did exist, though the spells I have seen are strange and not very powerful at all. But Mazoku, and such creatures like us don't exist. These people saw something in me that they feared, that they didn't understand. I cannot fight my nature, or the black soul. It is who I am.

I have often wondered what I look like now... though I hardly imagine it would be something I would be able to put into words. In all this time, I have never looked in a mirror to find out, for I fear what I would see... Fear I would see what everyone saw, and... I don't think I could handle that.

I was no one. I had no one. 

I became a shadow that you would only see for a second before it disappears, leaving you wondering if it was ever really there to begin with.

I am a murderer, a monster, a mortal, but no one knows I'm here.

I am a cold shell, and I will kill any of you before you can kill me first.

I don't care.

I had become nothing more than phantom...

At least, I was nothing more than a phantom, until I was jumped one day in the middle of the night while heading out of town. By now, I think you should know, I do not stay in the same place for long. When people show up missing or dead, you hardly want to be around to be found. I know I would be blamed, because I _am_ to blame.

Oh, don't think that the fact that being mortal would make me feel any sort of _pity_ for human creatures. There are the ones who try to kill me everyday. And besides, most of my killings are for self-defense. Killing had lost its thrill at first, but slowly I am beginning to enjoy it again.

Anyway, these men who attacked me. They, for some reason, did not kill me. It turns out they had been hunting for me. A few kids had evidently spotted my a few days ago. I had been knocked out, but when I awoke I asked them what they wanted with me. Though shocked that a "hideous, repulsive creature" such as I could speak, they answered.

They were going to make money off of me.

A traveling show.

I was a freak.

Yes, that I was...

And this... this is how I would spend the next thirty years of my life...

Caged.....

I would've never thought... that I would escape.... to leave that place...

I learned to hate beyond mortal understanding...

To enjoy killing, even with human emotions...

Sadistic pleasures characteristic of the _worst_ sort of human mortal...

And oh _how_ I loved it...

But then... I did escape...

Heeh.

And you wouldn't _believe_ who came to be my... heeh, "savoir"...

A lost soul had been reborn...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Part One: The Phantom

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1) There is a rumor that the world of Chaotic Blue is actually our world. "God" and the "Devil(this would be Chaotic Blue)" are the Lords or Light and Darkness. No one knows what that world is really like.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued.... Part Three: The Persian

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. The Persian

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Slayers in not mine, and I did not get permission from its creator/owner/producers to use their characters, etc. However, since I am writing this for my own please (and hopefully the pleasure of others), and not for profit, I'm sure they won't mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry this took so long to get out, over a year! Just recently I've been kicked off the computer for quiet some time, though I've been writing in secret. And just so you know, this is Slayers PHANTOM as in "Phantom of the Opera". And I'm not talking like the musical, I'm talking about the book "Phantom", by Susan Kay. An amazing book...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

H. crap, it's been a YEAR since I've updated this! And in all honesty, I was truly slacking. I had it all written down, and I finally got around to putting it on the computer. I hope you like for all those who waited, and that you so much for the reviews, they meant a lot.

Geuna~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slayers PHANTOM

By Lady Geuna

Rated: PG for now (_Some_ _language_.), some chapters may get violent.

Couples: X/F _understanding_/possible romance in future, L/G friendship/romance, L/X friendship/romance, A/Z friendship/romance. (All types of relationships are developing, you shall see.)

Summary: 369 years after the death of the last living Slayer, a new order, the Hall of Races punishes Xellos Metallium is punished for an act ordered by Zellas. Now he's thrown into a world that no one would've been prepared for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slayers PHANTOM

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part Two: The Persian

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You just keep coming back for more, don't you? I'm not sure whether to be flattered or offended that you find my suffering so appealing. Wait-no, I shouldn't think that way. After all, _I_ find suffering _very_ appealing....

Oh dear, I don't want to unnerve you before the story begins again... though it's so much fun. Some of you are taking it very well... I wonder about you.

Now let me see... Ah ha!

I can't really say that I ever got used to my new life... I can very much _less_ say that I got used to my surroundings. I was used to the audiences, of course, though the children where always very annoying. They like to scream... the children as _well_ as the women, while the men simply turn pale and still as statues (now, if they all would do that...).

I used to think that screaming was a relatively beautiful sound (yes, and I mean in every sense of screaming out... ^__~). Now I simply find it annoying... Hideous or not, I seriously believe humans should shut-up for a change and move on to something else a bit more productive. Why, in the whole time they spend screaming their heads off like that the cause of their fear (that of which would be _me_, even had I not been changed) could kill them three times over in very different, gory, glorious ways, with enough time to make a spot of tea. If I were actually the one killing them and had I a preferred method of killing them, I would simply slit their throats, so that the last sounds they make are incoherent gurgling. 

It's a quiet sound, you see...

After the first few years during my "off-hours", my keepers would give me a mask to wear. It was one that belonged to another act. It wasn't very fancy, but it was still very pretty. It was white polished wood, hand painted with elegant designs. Messy, fat designs, but still, anything made by hand is to be treasured or some such, right? 

Surely I should think them kind for that gift? But why give me it? 

Perhaps so they would be distracted from what was underneath it whenever I wore it... They couldn't stand looking at me, either. Figures. They're dumber than the audiences that come to see me everyday.

It was after the first two years that I stopped trying to get out of there. I had brought in so much business to them they couldn't afford to let be out of their sights, keeping me in the very center of their camp. Every time I tried to teleport, I couldn't get far enough, and would always still be within the camp, no matter where I tried to go. They had apparently heard of my tricks before, and were ready for them.

Nearly ten years had past and the camp leaders had changed when I finally proved to most of those original (human) performers remaining that I was actually a rather intelligent creature, and I was able to partake in a number of interesting conversations. Usually on the subject of magic, which they knew very little of, and were very terrified that I was practiced in it. Though very weak, I could still conjure a good fireball. Not one that could melt the bars of my cage, but a fireball none the less. 

And as most of you know, a real fireball should be powerful enough to melt iron, right? .... No? Well, there's very little you people know. Take notes, now, and moving on to those conversations I was telling you about...

On the subject of the "inferiority of man", they tended to become annoyed, so I tried to stay away from that subject. _Tried_... Hm, I don't see what it is about that subject that turns people off or maybe that's just me.

I, personally, was the only one able to figure out why any of them gave me the time of day. That was due to my own influence, surprisingly. I could literally draw people to me.

Using the little magic I had, I could channel it through something. In this case, I used my own voice the same way a snake charmer uses music to hypnotize or calm a cobra. In my case, the tables were turned. I was the monster charming the human. I'm _shocked_, really. Who wouldn't thought humans would fall for such a simple "charm". Though it kept business on me, didn't it?

Maybe it's their ignorance of magic or because I know better, but I shall never be so gullible. My body may be human, but my mind isn't, not yet, and I will keep it that way as long as possible, because humans are idiots.

This position was forced on me. And my present lack of hygiene at the time was _also_ forced upon me. I wasn't exactly allowed a visit to the washroom everyday, or every other day, or even once a week.

I must say that the only smart human I had meet by then... Wait, no. I'm now willing to grace this one person with this title. "Human". Keep in mind, it is for _his_ sack only, for I would rather _spit_ on that title and have it combust into flames rather than take it in an _endearing_ a sense as he would. He loved his humanity, though I wonder now what was so f*cking wonderful about it.

He came that day in mid-fall, during my thirtieth year of living behind the same bars...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xellos saw him in the crowd earlier, the one that stood out in the crowd. Maybe it was something about his clean, elaborately decorated off-white robes, but this man wasn't a local villager. Chances are he would be jumped for his money come nightfall. Though a short time later two men appeared at his side, equally clothes though in darker colors. He couldn't see their faces at all.

From a distance, though, Xellos thought he caught a flash of crystal blue eyes above the cloth covering the man's face, but he wasn't so sure. They were almost desperately familiar eyes, but he figured he was just going insane. It would be the worst of his problems, no big deal. 

Xellos actually shrugged to himself and laughed for some reason, though he didn't know why. It felt like the right thing to do at the time and it make half the crown back away from his cage in fear. His laugher frightened enough spectators to actually flee, which made him laugh even harder. Again, it was no big deal. The rumors that would spread regarding a whole crowd that ran away in fear of one creature's laugher would bring in more business for sure.

That all had been hours ago now. Somewhere along the line the figure and his bodyguards had disappeared, but he wasn't sure how much time had passed since then. It had been ages since Xellos had ever bothered with remembering the time...

But that man in white, he stood before Xellos now, and he just... starred... He starred at Xellos, his eyes (which had been visible before) now hidden in shadow. It was almost too perfectly dramatic. A long white clothe was wrapped along his lower face and neck, the cloth etched in an elaborate design that was almost foreign in style compared to what he was used to around the town. The patterns were curved lines of gold, silver, blue and green. The long hooded cloak he wore extended to his feet, beige in color, though with the same designs along the hemming.

After a few minutes he moved his left hand so it was propped on his hip, allowing Xellos some view of what he wore underneath his heavy cloak. There was a simple beige shirt, plaints, boots, and some sort of black/blue silk sash drawn around his waste. Xellos was sure he saw a belt just behind the sash, as well as the gold colored hilt of a sword.

He was beginning to take but his earlier assumption that his man would get jumped were he to walk around alone, and figured he should instead petty the poor fools who would decide to try. But since he didn't seem to want to _start_ a conversation, Xellos went ahead and start it for him, asking one of the questions that had been on his mind all day.

"You'll get jumped around here, walking around in robes like that."

Finally the man spoke in a very familiar voice. "I was."

"Oh? You don't look like a man who was just robed."

"I slit his throat."

He said this with no remorse, and Xellos knew immediately that he liked this man. To hide his humanity so well... _That_ is a rare and valuable gift. "And what honor do I own your presence, my lord? The show closed hours ago, and I've sure you've seen everything you need to." Xellos snickered, knowing full well the effect his laughter had on others, especially while he didn't wear his mask.

The man didn't blink, however, nor fidget in any way. He voice was startlingly clear in the night air, but no one had heard him so far. "No man with a mind should be caged as your are."

He laughed. Oh, Xellos _laughed_! 

Did this man just call him a... a MAN!? Oh, that's rich. Then again, to have someone speak to him with such _respect_ was a _shock_...

After five minutes and the laughing hadn't stopped, the man said in a very annoyed tone, "Are you quite done?"

Hm... Xellos figured he could be "nice" sometimes, even as a Mazoku, so why not try it as a human? Finally, he shut-up, but he kept smiling. This was visibly annoying the man even more. Oh, this was like the good old days! "And pray tell," Xellos continued, unable to hide the humor form his voice, "why are you telling me this?"

The man shrugged, but then reached up and pulled back his hood. There wasn't much to see immediately, though Xellos could finally see his eyes. Those eyes were an intense cerulean blue (though not as bright as he thought them to be earlier), and his suspicions were confirmed as to whom the man reminded him of... 

The man pulled the cloth scarf down so it hung loosely around his neck, lower face and hair, and while he was still in the process of removing the scarf Xellos spoke up. "As mysterious as always, aren't you, Zelgadis-san?"

Zelgadis paused as thought thinking over what Xellos had said, then continued to pull the cloth away. "You're a mind reader as well?" He didn't sound very surprised. But it always had been very hard to shock the chimera.

Xellos smiled enigmatically. "Perhaps."

"Then you already knew of this?" He gestured to his face with a gloved hand, the fingers cut out (aaah, the nostalgia!).

Xellos shrugged. "Perhaps."

Actually, Zelgadis' face looked like a bastardized version of the one he remembered. The hair was the same violet, though perhaps much longer. The rocks that had before obscured his face were shallower and looked like mere plates of rock. The skin to the left of his face was almost a normal, pale ivory color, but moving toward the right side it became a light mauve, then pale blue/gray. Not nearly the same coloring as last time, but certainly close to it. But the eyes were the same color. Strange... And if all this was the same, than his tragic disposition was probably there as well.

It made Xellos realize the only reason Zelgadis was there was because of... pity... "Two birds of a feather flock together" or some nonsense like that... It was the only reason Zelgadis did anything... 

With this realization, the ex-Mazoku couldn't help but feel angry... he didn't want pity, though this sort of act was so characteristic of the Zelgadis he knew.

"And you know of this as well," Zelgadis continued questioningly, and a bright ball of flame appeared in his outstretched palm. Xellos was blinded.

In a moment Xellos' cage door swung open with the disturbing sound of screeching metal. The lock had melted away and now sat as a bright red lump of steel on the ground... Some would be impressed, and Xellos was (as least a little) because Zelgadis was the first he had seen to have properly mastered the magic of this world. Here he thought it was practically nonexistent!

Xellos didn't move from the open prison, just sitting there until Zelgadis finally turned and walked away into the darkness.

Though Xellos was coming very close to getting used to his new life... But then again, how much fun could eight cubic feet of metal space and a floor of hay be?

He followed the chimera...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes... Dramatic, isn't it? (I'm rolling my eyes right now, so you know) Yes ,yes, Zelgadis-san freed me. I can't say I was expecting it, either. 

I followed him into the night (taking my mask with me), where I found many of the guards unconscious, and a few very badly injured. I wanted to finish the job on them right there while they were most vulnerable, but there was little point, and their deaths would be blamed on me, anyway, and I would most likely be hunted. 

Zelgadis-san, it turned out, was just as thorough as I remembered. He had gone and found a body that had washed to the shore. A ship had crashed a week before, though that is not surprisingly, considering how often ships crash or sink about the rocky shore. Zelgadis-san had given me some thick, dark robes in exchange for the ones I wore (as thin and tattered as they were, the change was refreshing), and he placed them upon the corpse. 

It made me wonder, again, while I looked like in the mirror, if I could look so much like that rotten mass of flesh. I wonder if I smell like it, too, and just can't tell. I'll never know how I look, though, for every time I try looking in the mirror the image is blurred, and I see nothing of importance. It sort of disappointing...

Zelgadis-san didn't seem to have a problem with ugly, smelly things... The corpse was then swept back into the dark waters by the coming tide as the moon grew higher that night, but it would surely wash ashore again.

At this point, he meant to part ways with me. He had traveled to this land on "business" and would return that night by boat. A land called Persia (not his native land, mind you, but he had spent most of his life there, I would find out). But I shall go into detail on our little "Chimera-Persian" in a little bit.

My mask in place, I stole away into the storage area of the ship. I figured, why _not_ tag along? It would be just like old time, and luckily Zelgadis-san seemed just as fond of me as always. ^_^ He was going to be _so_ pleased when he found out I had come along...

When he found out, that is, and it didn't take him long, either... His two bodyguards, Rodimus and Zolf had a very sharp eye. And lucky for me, they liked me just as much as Zelgadis did. Oooh-hoho, memories make me laugh!

It was to be a very long trip... And lo' and behold, another reborn soul waited for me across the sea in a new land, though this soul was just as twisted as before...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Part Two: The Persian

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued.... Part Three: The Czar

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
